In the Towel Closet
by CrazyNoahFangirl123
Summary: Izzy gets NoCo crazy again and locks Noah and Cody into a towel closet. How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: And we're back with another NoCo story. This is only the first part, so don't worry. More is to come. As always, leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed. This story takes place at the Playa de Losers, my favorite setting for my stories to take place at.

I don't own Total Drama

"Izzy! Izzy, you will regret this!" yells Noah furiously. Cody sits next to him while Noah pounds on the door.

"Let's face it, Noah. We're stuck in here until she decides to let us out." Cody sighs.

Pause. Let's go back about an hour previous to moment. All will be explained.

Noah was lounging in the sun reading a book and drinking a strawberry smoothie. It was quiet; too quiet. He felt a shadow fall over him. He looked up to see Izzy snatch away his book and run off with it.

"Hey! You give that back!" Noah got up and chased her. Unfortunately for him, Izzy was much faster and outran him. After maybe five minutes of clueless running around, Noah gave up and sat down to rest.

"Ugh, why does she always do this to me?" Noah asked nobody in particular.

"Do what to you?" asked Cody who happened to be walking by.

"Izzy stole another one of my books." said Noah.

"That's the, what, fifth one this week?"

"Sixth."

"One would think that that girl would have something better to do with her time. Anyways, I'm going to go for a quick swim, care to join me?" asked Cody.

"Thanks, but no. I need to track that girl down and kill her."

"Ok, see you later." Cody walked off to the pool and Noah went in the other direction to see if he could break into Izzy's room and retrieve his books.

Cody approached the pool and then cannon-balled in. He accidentally splashed Eva who was lifting weights nearby.

"Who did that?!" she yelled.

"Sorry, I'll go get you a towel." Cody leapt out of the pool and ran off to the towel closet inside of the hotel.

"You'd better." growled Eva after him. Cody ran to the towel closet, opened the door, and walked in. Just as he was reaching for a towel, the door closed behind him. Cody whirled around and tried the handle, but the door was locked from the outside.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" he yelled and pounded on the door for a minute or so. There was no reply, so Cody sat down amongst the towels to wait. Surely somebody would come along and rescue him.

Meanwhile, Noah had made his way into Izzy's room and was searching through a pile of fireworks for his books.

"You'll never find them that way." came Izzy's voice from behind him.

"And how will I find my books?" asked Noah.

"I say we play a scavenger hunt." says Izzy.

"No way."

"Fine, I guess you don't _really_ want your books back then." Izzy pretended to inspect her nails.

"What's my first clue?" Noah sighed.

"You go there when it's time for a meal, be it pizza, hotdogs, marshmallows or veal." said Izzy in a deep voice. Noah thought for a moment.

"The dining hall!" he got up and made his way to the dining hall. Once he got there, he found a note on one of the tables next to one of his books.

_That one was easy, this one's not so. When you need to dry off, where do you go?_

Noah pondered over this for a few seconds before the answer came to him.

"The towel closet? Wow, and she said this one wouldn't be easy." Noah smirked. He walked over to the pool area and passed Eva.

"Have you seen Cody?" she asked.

"Yeah, he has teal eyes, light brown hair, and is about this tall." Noah held up his hand to his forehead.

"Very funny." Eva rolled her eyes and Noah kept walking. Noah reached the towel closet and unlocked the door. When he opened the door, Coy lifted his head and smiled in relief.

"Cody, what are you doing in the - oof!" Noah felt a pair of hands on his back push him into the closet and onto Cody. The door locked. Noah and Cody stared at each other for a moment.

"I think that Izzy just locked us in here." said Cody once Noah was no longer on top of him.

"Of course she did." Noah sighed. Then he got up and started pounding on the door.

"Izzy! Izzy, you will regret this!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Let's face it, Noah. We're stuck in here until she decides to let us out." Cody sighs.

Author's Note: If you want to know what happens next, come back tomorrow. I'm really having fun with NoCo month. Again, if you have a couple you would like me to write about next month, let me know. Thanks and I'll see you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey, I'm back! Time for part 2! As always, leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed.

I don't own Total Drama

Noah pounded on the door for a minute more, but quickly wore himself out. He slid down onto the floor and wiped a bit of sweat from his brow.

"How long were you in here before I showed up?" asks Noah.

"Hm, I don't know, but I'd guess somewhere around half an hour."

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"Well, for a while I tried calling for help, but then I decided to wait it out. Why are you taking off you sweater vest?"

"It's a cramped little towel closet, I don't want to overheat." Noah pulled his sweater vest up over his head, folded it neatly, and placed it next to him on the floor.

"Oh, ok."

The two sat in silence for about five minutes when Noah laid his head on his sweater vest and closed his eyes.

"You're going to sleep?" asked Cody.

"There's not really anything better to do." said Noah.

"Do you mind if I sleep too?"

"I don't see why it should bother me."

"Well, as you said before, this is a cramped little towel closet, so in order for me to lie down, I'd probably have to rest my head on your stomach or something." said Cody.

"Oh, um, ok." Noah held his breath for a moment as Cody lowered his head onto Noah's chest. Noah started breathing slowly and steadily. The gentle rise and fall of his chest had Cody sleeping in minutes.

Noah lay awake for a few minutes watching Cody to see if he would wake up before closing his eyes again and drifting off into unconsciousness.

As he slept, he had a dream.

_He was wearing some sort of suit of armor and riding a gorgeous horse in the direction of a castle. In one of the castle towers was Cody. Cody was wearing a long flowing golden dress and had a princess tiara atop his head._

"_Sir Noah, save me from the evil beast keeping me prisoner in this castle!" called Cody._

"_What beast?" asked Noah. A moment later, the ground began to tremble. Noah jumped off of his steed and it fled away. From behind the castle stomped a giant green dragon with orange hair on its scaly head. The monster bore a striking resemblance to Izzy._

"_That beast!" Cody yelped. The Izzy-dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a brilliant flame that exploded in Noah's face._

Noah started awake to see Izzy with her flashing camera. Apparently, she had just been taking pictures of Noah and Cody sleeping in the towel closet. Cody stirred ever so slightly, but stayed asleep.

Noah started to get up to grab the camera and destroy it, but when he moved, Cody whined in his sleep and hugged Noah's torso. A look of surprise came across Noah's face.

"Izzy, when I get up, I will kill you!" Noah whispered threateningly.

"Yeah, but you don't want to disturb your sleeping beauty, do you?" Izzy teased. Noah raised a fist.

"Ok, ok, I got what I wanted. I'll leave you be. For now, that is." Izzy closed the door most of the way, but left it open just a crack so that she wouldn't lock them in again. Her footsteps faded down the hallway. Noah sighed and looked at Cody. He stroked the light brown hair before him. It was smooth and silky to the touch. Noah reached down and hugged Cody close to him. Cody smiled, and so did Noah.

Cody looked like an angel when he slept. Noah's eyes slowly drooped shut as he fell asleep again.

He had another dream, continuing from the last.

_Noah held up his shield and blocked the flames from reaching him. Izzy-dragon blew another breath of fire at him, which he again blocked with his shield. Noah knew that he had to do something or this would just keep going on and repeating._

_As Izzy-dragon blew a third fiery-breath at him, he got an idea._

"_Oh, wow, is that a unicorn over there?" Noah pointed behind Izzy._

"_A unicorn, where?!" Izzy-dragon turned around. Noah jumped over her swishing tail._

"_Just beyond those mountains over there!" Noah yelled._

"_Oh, good! I'm off to get me a unicorn!" Izzy-dragon bounded away towards the mountain miles away. Noah smirked. An easy defeat. Noah then marched over to the castle and went inside. He climbed several flights of stairs before stopping to take a quick rest._

"_Ugh, why did that horse have to run away?" he groaned to himself. After a minute of resting, he ascended the remainder of the stairs and came upon a door. He opened the door and went inside. There was Cody, wearing his sparkling golden dress and tiara._

_Noah walked over to him._

"_Oh, Sir Noah! Thank you so much for rescuing me! I, I, hm. I know I was supposed to do something like give you a napkin or something…" Cody pondered. "Oh well, I'll give you this instead."_

_Cody leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Noah's cheek. As Cody was pulling away, Noah took his hand. Cody looked at Noah with his lovely teal eyes. Noah put his hand on the back of Cody's head and pulled him in for another kiss, this one on the lips._

Noah suddenly woke up to something wet on his face. His eyes flung open as Cody, still sleeping, kissed his cheek. Noah did what any other guy in his situation would do. He smacked Cody's head.

"What?! No, Mom, I can get ready for school in less than five minutes!" Cody shot up like a rocket.

"Oh, it's just you, Noah." Cody calmed down. "What'd you hit me for?"

"You were making us even for the time I kissed your ear." Noah pointed at his cheek where there was a slightly slobbery lip print. Cody's face turned bright pink.

"Oops. Oh, hey, the door is open. I guess Izzy decided that she had kept us in here for long enough." Cody started to get up. Noah grabbed his hand and tugged him back down.

"Not quite. I mean, yes, Izzy did open the door for us, but not after taking some pictures of us sleeping.

"She did what?!" Cody's eyes widened.

"She took her flashy little camera and snapped some pictures of you cuddling up to me." Noah explained. Cody groaned.

At that moment, the towel closet door opened again. Eva appeared in the doorway. She saw them on the floor and noted Noah's sweater vest off to the side. She also took notice of how both of their hair was messed up.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"Eva, this is so not what you think." Cody said.

"Prove it."

"Izzy is blackmailing us." Noah stated bluntly. Immediately, Eva understood and nodded.

"Ah, that explains a lot."

"Yeah, she locked us in here, waited for us to get bored and doze off, and then took a bunch of pictures of us sleeping." said Cody. Eva chuckled.

"So, got any revenge plans yet?" Eva asked.

"Not yet, do you have any ideas?" asked Noah.

"Oh, I've got one or two, or thirty-seven." Eva smiled evilly.

Author's Note: Ooh; that was so fun to write! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next part. If you have a pairing you'd like to read about next month, let me know. Thanks again, bye!


End file.
